


Like Stars

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Simon wakes up from a nightmare to find an anxious Baz hovering over him, unsure on what to do.





	

Simon lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling, eyes wide open, head full of thoughts and questions. None he could answer. Baz had left a couple of hours ago and would be back anytime soon. Soon. He must have dozed off eventually because suddenly his eyes fluttered open as Baz sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Snow?” Baz whispered, his hand hovered mid-air, like he wanted to touch but didn’t know if it was welcome.

This was the one side of Baz that was unsure. Simon knew that Baz knew exactly what he wanted to do at all times; study in peace, hold hands, hunt, kiss him. But Baz didn’t always know what was welcome with Simon and Simon loved it. Loved to be the one doing the reassuring rather than being comforted by Baz.

“Baz.” Simon answered, kind but slightly smug with a smile tugging at his lips.

They’d been openly dating since sixth year when Penny had managed to get them to talk peacefully instead of constantly bitching and fighting. Sure, they still shot out insults at each other but they were meant with care not malice nowadays.

“Snow, are you okay?” Baz looked...worried.

Simon pushed himself onto his elbows and rubbed at his eyes, surprised when his hand came away damp. Baz frowned when the other boy simply nodded, he took Simon’s hand in his own. Simon thought about asking him to turn the light on but just as he thought it hundreds of tiny white lights started glowing above them like stars. Baz rolled his eyes.

“Feeling sappy tonight, are we Snow?” He muttered, linking their fingers together.

“Was I having another nightmare?” Simon ignored his boyfriend’s jab, they both knew he had very little control of his magic.

“Yeah. Came back and heard you screaming the walls down from two floors below.” Baz ducked his head, black hair hiding his expression but Simon knew him as well as he knew himself. Baz was definitely worried.

“I didn’t know I screamed.”

Baz laughed bitterly, Simon squeezed his hand.

“Shouting would be a better word for it. I’m surprised it doesn’t hurt you to speak now.”

Simon watched in silence as Baz lazily drew shapes on the back of his hand for a moment.

“What am I shouting about?” He regretted asking immediately as his boyfriend froze up, as cold as his skin, lacking the warmth of pumping blood.

“My name.” Baz answered.

“Oh.” Simon pulled Baz towards him until the other boy got the idea and got under the cover. 

Simon curled himself around the older boy, resting his head in the crook of his neck. He pressed a featherlight kiss to the skin there, in return Baz kissed his forehead.

“I’m sorry.” Simon whispered.

“You shouldn’t be.”

They stayed there under the stars Simon made and couldn’t find a way to extinguish until they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
